


It Had to be You

by Esgalnen



Category: Death - Fandom, Granny Weatherwax - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: Discworld References, Gen, Spoilers for The Shepherd's Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Witch Granny Weatherwax knows when it is her time and Death comes for her.  However, he finds that when he arrives, gathering Granny's soul is not as simple as He first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my filler for The Shepherd's Crown, the final Discworld novel. *SPOILER ALERT* There are slight spoilers in this novel for this final novel. I would suggest that you read the novel first, although if you read the introduction you'll probably gather what happened. I just couldn't bear to leave it like that.

**I have just finished reading the very last Terry Pratchett novel, ‘The Shepherd’s Crown’ and yes, the death of Granny Weatherwax made me weep.  However, I have recently read a Neil Gaiman interview and Gaiman said that Pratchett had not intended for Granny Weatherwax to die; but for her to pass her consciousness into You, her cat.  There are hints of this in the book, but it is never explicitly stated, something Gaiman said that Pratchett himself never got the chance to do.  So, in his memory, because I could not bear to say goodbye to one of the most enduring characters on the Disworld, I have written my own filler between Death taking Granny Weatherwax and Him realising that things weren’t as simple as they first appeared......**

It had to be You

 

“Shall we go now?”

MADAM, WE’VE ALREADY GONE- Death paused and then reaching into his garment took out a small, sparkling lifetimer.  SOMETHING IS WRONG.  He said slowly.  Then it dawned on him and he turned to the small white cat perched on the end of the bed, YOU HAVE PUT YOURELF INTO THIS FELINE.

Granny Weatherwax’s smirk became broader, “That’s right, Mr Death.  I wasn’t ready to go.”

THIS IS ILLOGICAL Death began, EVEN THIS CAT MUST DIE SOMETIME.  NO-ONE ESCAPES ME.

“I never said I wanted to escape you, Mr Reaper Man.  Just to go when I chose to go.  And that time ain’t now. I’m going to stay and watch over Tiffany.  She’ll need all the help she can get.” Granny Weatherwax paused, “we both walk the edges.”

Death bowed, THAT WE DO ESMERELDA WEATHERWAX, THAT WE DO.  VERY WELL. I WISH YOU LUCK – YOU WILL NEED IT – AND I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR FUTURE ADVENTURES.  Death bent forward and stroked the head of the white cat.  He might have smiled, and she got the distinct impression that he was rather pleased at this turn of events.

When she was alone, Granny Weatherwax curled into a ball, and considered her position.  You had been fairly complacent about sharing her consciousness with her Witch.  She had already decided that she would stay with Tiffany.  Of course, Esme Weatherwax mused, just before she dropped into sleep, she was still a Witch, and now she had access to all of You’s abilities too.  Felines after all can move through the eighth dimension and appear in the most unexpected places*.

**Author's Note:**

> *As anyone who has owned a cat knows


End file.
